grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bee/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Queen Bee. Gallery Kin fishes under the couch.jpg Kin hands Kon a chip covered in bullcrap and zebra vomit.jpg Kon sniffs it..jpg SHUT UP KON!!!.jpg Kon eats it.jpg Kon chews the chip.jpg Kon analyzing the chip's contents.jpg Laney's reaction to the whole thing.jpg Corey comes in with a tick to see to Queen Bee pageant.jpg You found more chips?.jpg Even better. Check this bull out!.jpg YEE-DIDDLES!!!.jpg Let's rock the girly pageant dudes!!!.jpg Um, Core, the thing about the pageants ....jpg Foofy.jpg Dainty.jpg Frilly.jpg Fancy pantsy.jpg Clicky shoesy.jpg Creepy smiley.jpg RIDICULOUS!!!.jpg In short, I think they're strange..jpg Corey tells her how there's FIFTY PAGEANTS A YEAR BABY! FIFTYYYY!!!!!!!.jpg And that if they play at the one pageant, they will become hirey guys..jpg Laney asks if Corey even has lyrics.jpg What a surprise, Corey da Riffman has a big day ZILCH in the lyric department..jpg But he explains how hell make Trina happy.jpg With some cupcakes.jpg And marriage.jpg And Nick Mallory.jpg Which will make her go into love diary mode.jpg Trina? Happy? That doesn't happen!.jpg Corey flies his little paper airplane.jpg And it goes into Trina's room.jpg And stabs Trina in the eye.jpg Trina reads the poster.jpg And Trina goes to heaven.jpg Mina reads the poster.jpg And Trina goes to hell.jpg Leaving Mina in terror.jpg Now let's pack up and get zippin'.jpg Corey is spying on them.jpg Corey drops down with some Trina news.jpg Kin explains to Corey that the Queen Bee is supposed to be sweet.jpg And Laney chimes in to let him know ... But she's not.jpg Corey plans to make her a sweety.jpg At The Pollination Nation.jpg Mayor Mellow announces the show-o.jpg He introduces the contestants.jpg DAWWWWW!!!!! :).jpg They all blow wittle kisses and junk.jpg Mina sews Trina's dress.jpg Trina whines her brains out at Mina as usual.jpg Mina has bloody thumbs.jpg Trina shoves Mina's tuc out of the way.jpg Awww, aren't they larvaelous.jpg And her comes mega Trina..jpg Trina looks so fugly.jpg This is bad news for Grojband.jpg They won't be able to stop Trina now. They've got babies on their sides!.jpg So they're going to have to make Trina look more sweet..jpg But Corey! Those girls are like human sugar packets from a coffee shop!.jpg This is so Caney!.jpg Grojband puts their hands together.jpg Corey says the operation title of the plan.jpg But as always, his operation tiles just go on and on and on and on and on and on and on!.jpg Um, Core? How about just "Operation: Queen Bee?".jpg The Grojband unity chant chants out Queen Bee!!!.jpg Sweet to sour and sour to ... Uh ... Queen Bee?.jpg Whozza Whazza What Now?.jpg Grojband sees Trina go by.jpg Trina greets the other contestants.jpg It's so nice too meet you.jpg Miley Cyrus.jpg Yeah that's great or whatever.jpg Trina's going bane.jpg The Queen bee cuties are in terror!.jpg CRUSHING DREAMS!!!.jpg Trina scared away all of the competition!.jpg But that means that Trina wins!.jpg But Mayor Mellow delivers some bad news.jpg They're not going to have a competition with only one competitor.jpg But Corey has a crazy plan that just.jpg He has an idea on what to do with Laney.jpg Get me a dress, I'm going in..jpg That dudes gunna wear a dress!.jpg Kin and Kon dress up Laney for her performance.jpg Mayor Mellow thanks Corey for getting Laney to bring the competition back again.jpg Kin and Kon dressing up Laney.jpg And they finish.jpg Laney looks bee-autiful! Anyone? Anyone? ... Aw screw you guys, that was funny!.jpg Our little sweetie is blossoming like a ... I don't know any flower names..jpg I think I'm about to cry.jpg You will cry if I get called a little sweetie again!.jpg You make a pretty cute girl.jpg Bro!.jpg Trina and Mina are determined to win.jpg Trina drinks her water.jpg And she spits it out.jpg Mina tells her a little something something.jpg Trina spit into Mina's purse.jpg Now you know where to put the bucket.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the second challenge.jpg Riding mechanical bees! Yes please!.jpg I ... Mean ... Filling cups with honey ... Sorry, got a little ahead o myself there..jpg Laney's planning on losing.jpg Trina tries to complete her side of the challenge.jpg Trina tries to grab her bee.jpg Bit it stings her.jpg Trina is having trouble getting her bee to make honey.jpg It's okay little bee I just need a little.jpg The Bee perches on Laney's fingerw.jpg Trina is sick of that bee.jpg So she grabs it.jpg And she gets stunt.jpg Trina screaming in rage at her bee.jpg Mayor Mellow hits the timer button.jpg Mayor Mellow checks out Trina's glass.jpg And sees that she forced a whole lot of honey to come out of her bee.jpg Mayor Mellow drinks Trina's honey.jpg But it's sour!.jpg Something or someone must have made this bee milk become sour!!!.jpg Well, I wonder who that could have been.jpg Mayor Mellow looks at Laney's glass.jpg When he drinks it.jpg He talked quality over quantity.jpg Mayor Mellow declares Laney the winner.jpg Laney is sorry she won.jpg Corey is confused.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the next cahllenge.jpg Riding mechanical bees.jpg Laney can't seem to hold onto that crazy bee any longer.jpg And Laney bounces right on off of that thing.jpg And Trina is happy that she won.jpg Trina does a victory dance.jpg Mayor Mellow penalties her.jpg Mayor Mellow calls her out for gloating.jpg And declares Laney the winner.jpg Trina is Ragey cagey maad.jpg Corey gives Laney as massage.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces the third challenge.jpg Bee piñatas.jpg Trina mouths off Laney.jpg Laney mouths off Trina.jpg Trina wildly fails to bat her piñata.jpg Laney is whacking at Trina.jpg Trina disses that band.jpg This is the last straw for Laney.jpg What part of your band stinks didn't I say?.jpg Laney is not happy.jpg BATTLE CRY!!!.jpg Laney tears all of her candy of of her piñata.jpg This sends Corey, Kin, and Kon into great shock.jpg Nobody disses the band.jpg Laney has cursed Trina.jpg Colorful Trinas.jpg FTOOM.jpg Trina takes off her blindfold.jpg But she is unhappily shocked.jpg To see that her piñata is perfectly in tact.jpg And that she has destroyed everything but the piñata.jpg Mayor Mellow is pretty damn pissed off at Trina.jpg Mayor Mellwo announces Laney as the big winner.jpg Grojband is happy about this for no good reason at all for some reason.jpg Sorry Core. She dissed the band. Nobody disses the band..jpg That's okayzies.jpg Trina throws a hissy fit.jpg Trina kicks the beehive.jpg OBEY ME BEES! I AM YOUR BEE GODDESS! ME! ME! MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!.jpg STING ME! STING ME INSTEAD!.jpg Guys, I have a funny idea..jpg MORE BEES!!!.jpg Kin snatches a beehive.jpg Kon snatches a beehive.jpg Kin and Kon free the bees..jpg NOT THE BEES!!! NOT THE BEEEES!!!!!!.jpg The bees attacking Trina and Mina.jpg Let's argue about bees.jpg The bees go crazy nuts.jpg The bees cloud the sky.jpg The bees are starting to rule the world.jpg HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!?.jpg I ... AM ... YOUR ... .jpg QUEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg And then Trina goes QUEEN!!!.jpg She then collects bees in her diary mode..jpg The beehives explode!.jpg DIARY BEEZ!!!.jpg And Trina has finished her reign of terror..jpg BEE DIAREEEEEE!!!!!!.jpg Mayor mellow makes a major announcement ... About Trina and crap..jpg Mayor Mellow gets down for Trina.jpg LETS ALL HESR IT FOR TRINA RIFFIN!!!.jpg Your up boys.jpg Violinist it up!.jpg Grojband sings a Queen bee song.jpg The bees make a crown and cape for Trina.jpg Trina walks happy a joyful to her throne.jpg Trina sits queenly on the throne.jpg But while sitting high and mighty on her throne.jpg She hears that she has to do some important duties.jpg Heh heh heh "duties.".jpg Trina gives up the throne now.jpg Trina hands her position over to Mina.jpg Mina is joyed to have this crown.jpg Until the bee transition comes by and kills her.jpg Grojband is packing up and ready to head home.jpg Mayor Mellow congrats the band-o for doing so good at their gig-o.jpg SHUT-UP MELLOW!!!.jpg Corey speaks his mind and moral.jpg Corey sings out to the world of his love and joy.jpg a bee perches on Corey's finger.jpg Mayor Mellow whines about Corey's dopey ness.jpg Core! Those would have been some good lyrics!.jpg If we would've just sang that, I wouldn't have had to wear a dress.jpg Well, you'll never have to wear one again fella.jpg Laney's dreams of marrying Corey.jpg Are crushed.jpg But Corey just signs off the episode with a smile on his face and not a care in the world.jpg Queen Bee Ends..jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries